


Re-written

by queerabacus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Queer Themes, Social Activism, Social Media, outdated use of the word queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerabacus/pseuds/queerabacus
Summary: Bucky and Steve finds out about all the erased queer people in history and sets out to do something about it - with a little help from social media.





	

 

Bucky sat down on the museum bench, defiantly crossing his arms. Could he get why they did it? Kinda. Was he annoyed? _Fuck_ yes.

They’d been walking around the Smithsonian that boasted to show a wide selection of drawings done by soldiers in the war, including some of Steves’. Not that they asked if Steve would be alright with it. Apparently he had signed something when he woke up that made it A OK to show this stuff. His sketchbook used to be a super private thing, not something he would flash around to strangers. But here they were, surrounded by the very art Steve had hidden away for so long.

Bucky seethed in anger, looking up at one of the more blue sketches Steve had sent his way. Bucky’s still not entirely sure where they got them from, but he’s not asking. What’s making him quake, is that these are all pin up sketches. Of women.

There is not a single sketch or drawing of the men Steve also drew for him and some of the others in Bucky’s platoon. Not even the sweet ones of them holding a blurry shape that was supposed to be another male soldier. Steve had sent loads of them to Bucky - he knew what happened in the army even if he wasn’t on the front lines yet.

He remembered the heat in his face when he got his first batch, buried under the standard pictures of women. At first he hadn’t really understood Steve’s cryptic message ("something a bit different to keep you boys going, share ‘em round!") but then he saw it. The hard chiseled chest instead of soft curves, easily missed by the censorship crew. Bless Steve and his creative mind.

Obviously he had kept some for himself, tucked them inside his pockets. He always _always_ thanked Steve for them in his returning letters. He knew he had some in his locker - the sketches of Rosy Dansel was tucked beside the one of her twin, Ronny Dansel. Together in his locker. But only Rosy was shown.

Grunting, Bucky dug his elbows into his knees. He felt his neck ache as he became a tense line, trying not to cause a scene right there in the exhibit. A big hand landed on his shoulder, digging exactly into the large knot of muscle and kneading there.

“You doin’ alright?” Steve murmured. Bucky felt himself sway into the touch, easy in the fact Steve was here with him.

“I gotta lot to say about this exhibit. Loudly.”

Translation: I need to yell about this

“Yea? Lets go home then. There’s honestly only so long I can stand looking at my own face.” Translation: I don’t like it either.

Steve grinned, but he himself looked on edge as if he could feel something was off about the exhibition as well. Bucky relaxed further - it was nice to know he wasn’t alone in the surrealism of this all.

“Look, you’re admitting even you can’t stand your own ugly mug for too long.” Steve shoved him with his shoulder and Bucky felt something settle back into place in his soul.

*

The first thing Bucky does when he gets back to Steve’s apartment is switch on the StarkTab that links up to the huge StarkScreen plastered on Steve's wall.

“You gunna tell me whats up?” Steve asked, leaning against the wall with a pinched look on his face. Bucky stands there, shaking, for a second before barreling into him, wrapping his arms round his waist tightly until he feels Steve drape his arms over his shoulders. Bucky could physically feel some of the tension fall off Steve, running his hands up his side.

“Was it … the sketches?” Steve whispered, as if anyone could hear them in this soundproof room. Bucky’s jaw tensed but he forced his head into a nod.

“I kinda wondered why you went quiet when you saw them… but I figured it out.” Bucky let out a long deep sigh as the last of his tension evaporated like mist, glad they were on the same page.

“I just … Steve…” he pressed his face closer into Steve’s neck, unconsciously making his arms tighter. “I honestly didn’t think it’d make me upset, but the way they made it so it looked like all the soldiers were …” He blinked back tears furiously. “They were right next to each other, I _remember_ Steve. I remember I clipped those sketches of Rosy and Ronnie together but they only showed Rosy - those pictures of O'Farrely’s were there, ones he did of his Ma and his sisters but not the one of him and O'Brein the ones he showed me - Max’s sweetheart back home, the one that always wore lipstick and acted like his gal just so his letters would get sent through, they put so much emphasis on Max having a wife back home and it’s just …. not true! At all!” He knows Steve’s hand is rubbing up and down his back, but all he can focus on is the undefinable rage for the world burning away under his skin. “All those sketches you did of the queers back home, I kept some in my locker and in my pockets - they didn’t show a _single one_ , but they damn well showed that joke one you did of old Ms Tangfell down the street.” A dull broken laugh falls from his lips and for a minute he can’t place that it’s his. “I thought the future would be all over that shit by now … why aren’t they showing what us queers did for that fuckin’ war? They showed some awful racy stuff from the wives, but there wasn’t even a tiny screen about _our_ sweethearts back home?” Steve crumpled in his arms at that, and they supported each other for a grand total of three minutes, Bucky choking up too much to continue his rant, before they stumbled towards the couch. They collapsed on each other, exhausted from the truth of the situation.

“It’s ironic, I think.” Steve murmurs after a while. “The news stations keep asking if I’m gay, if any of the other Avengers are gay, how I feel about gays in the military-” him and Bucky smile tiredly to each other at that. “-but the minute there is pure solid evidence about any of them, it’s put aside.”

“Did you ever bring it up with anyone?” Steve shrugs and puts his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“It was always kinda easy to let it slide. I didn’t realise how intensely they blocked out my queer half.”

Bucky grinned widely.

“Is that what you’re calling me now?” Steve laughed, shoving his shoulder. “Jerk! You know what I meant.”

They listen to a clock tick peacefully, watching the sun drop behind the city together.

“Damn, it’s got me curious now.”

“ ‘Bout what?” Steve mumbles blearily against his collar bone.

“Shit were you sleeping? My bad.” But Steve’s already shaking his head, readjusting slightly so he’s not so squashed up against Bucky.

“Nah just resting my head. What you curious about?”

“It’s nothing that cant wait til mornin-”

“Like you’ll remember it then. C’mon, now _I’m_ getting curious-”

“Alright alright.” Bucky laughed, shifting a little to reach for the StarkTab. “Im wondering how much there is about queers from the war in the media.” Bucky saw Steve’s face fall slightly, making his heart jump faster.

“Not more bad news right?”

“I’m… I already searched for that… it’s not pretty whats going on at the moment, arguing about keeping queers in the military… sorry Buck.”

Bucky huffed and deflated. “Honestly, it’s kinda what I expected. D'you think you could tell me what you know first? Don’t feel like searching would help much calming down.” Steve played with Bucky’s hoodie string for a moment, drawing courage.

“There was this guy. Alan Turing. Helped to crack the German’s Enigma code … killed cos he liked men.” Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, Steve carried on.

“There was an AIDS crisis. Killed hundreds and hundreds of gay men across the world. News didn’t want to say too much about them.”

The hoodie bobble flicks up and down in time with the clocks ticking. “The entire of the Westboro Baptist Church. People are only taught the bare minimum about gay and lesbians, not the rest of the, uhm, they’re called spectrums? Its kinda new to me as well. The education system only teaches safe sex for straight people … teaches it to kids, who might not even have decided for themselves yet…” Steve seems to get caught up in his own mind, so Bucky jostles him lightly.

“There any good news anytime soon?” He jokes weakly. He feels wrung out. Hundreds of gay men died? Why did no one tell him? Probably didn’t think it was relevant.

“… Marriage was legalised for same sex couples in all states of America in 2011. It’d been legal in some other countries a long time ago but still-”

“ _What!?_ ”

“No one told you?” Steve asked shocked. Bucky could feel an annoying theme recurring. A muscle ticked in his forehead.

“Probably didn’t think it was relevant, fuckin’ idiots.” He growled. “When did you find out?”

“ ‘Bout the same time I finally googled something on it.”

Bucky leant back into the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. Married. He could get married to a guy now if he wanted. He could marry Steve.

“Wow.” There wasn’t a word big enough to describe it. Steve smiled into his shoulder. Idly, he played at the short blonde hairs at the nape of his neck, basking in the feeling of hope.

“Steve…”

“I know Buck.” Steve grinned, pressing a peck onto his shoulder contentedly.

“That’s a pretty fucking huge bit for them to conveniently miss out.”

“They left it out for me too.”

“Why though?” Bucky asked the ceiling in distress. “Why didn’t they tell us? They saw the drawings you had in your sketchbook, someone must have guessed. You weren’t exactly subtle,” He shrugged at Steve’s glare. “Sorry but its the truth, sweetheart.”

“No no, I’m agreeing with you.” He stared at Bucky more, and Bucky could see it transforming into something mischievous.

“What are you thinking Stevie?” He asked warningly, pulling a little more at the nape of his best guys neck.

“Oh! Me? Nothing.” Yea, like _that_ was going to fool him at all.

“Steve.” A huge sigh followed as Steve sat up excitedly but Buck could see his shoulders were tense.

“I just- talking about this made me realise how much the world seems to know about me. How much they _think_ they know at least.” Bucky caught the jist of it and followed Steve up.

“You wanna tell the world?” He watched Steve struggling with it, tense and moving his hands about.

“Maybe not directly? Not yet anyway. Just … making some corrections to history, like in the Smithsonian.” Bucky thought about seeing the letters from Max and his sweetheart up there, how that would make him feel, how it would make the world feel. It felt good. It felt _right_.

“That… sounds like a really good idea Steve.”

“Yea?”

“Yea. No kidding there needs to be some changes made in that exhibit, pronto.” He made a grab for the forgotten StarkTab again. “You still have a twitter, right?”

“Not that I ever do anything on it.”

“I gotta idea.”

*

They set up the conference at the Smithsonian early the next morning. Being at the Avengers suite and video conferencing would feel too official, and at Steve’s apartment too invasive. This worked better for both of them. Steve knocked twice politely on the door, smiling at Bucky leaning against the wall.

“You sure you ready for this Stevie?”

“We owe it to them-”

“We don’t owe anyone shit-”

“I mean…” He struggled for words. “I wanna do it. It feels right.” Bucky nods contentedly, reaching out to quickly squeeze Steve’s hand. A second of comfort between them.

The door swung open, a woman with her dark hair pulled back from her face in a tight bun. Bucky already felt tense, and didn’t relax any as she ushered them through to her office. At least there was no special treatment for super soldiers, he mused tagging along behind Steve.

“Take a seat gentlemen.” They did. “I hear you wanted to talk about the exhibit?”

“We wanna know why you didn’t put up any of the pictures of queer soldiers.” Her eyebrows shot up.

“Excuse me?”

“There were letters and pictures of and from queer soldiers, and their sweethearts back home, that I know you have but they aren’t being shown. Why?”

The lady seemed less shaken and Bucky realised neither had asked for a name. Too late for politeness now.

“I see.” She tapped her pen against the clipboard. “Queer… I assume you mean the lesbians and gays of the military, yes?”

“The rest of ‘em too, but yea.” She seems to squirm in her seat a little.

“We pride ourselves here for being authentic and truthful about our exhibits.”

Bucky couldn’t help the disbelieving snort that came out. Truthful, sure. He noticed she looked more and more on edge. She let out a frustrated sigh and leaned under her desk. He looked over at Steve to see him looking equally confused, so obviously it wasn’t a modern day thing he hadn’t been briefed on.

“..ma'am?” Steve asked politely.

“Just a secon- aha!” When she re appeared, she held a tiny microphone out to them. It was switched off.

“I’m sorry gentlemen. I don’t want to say this on record, but just thank you. Thank you.” Ok, this was weird. Why was she being all nice and totally not uptight? Had she switched for a twin under that desk?

“Those pictures and letters, and yes Mr Barnes I know exactly the ones you mean,” Bucky started a bit at the use of his name. “Have been gathering dust in our archives for years and years, simply because an ancient curator didn’t approve of 'certain lifestyles’. Why am I saying it like that, gosh, he was a homophobic piece of shit. He didn’t tell anyone where he put all the items about women in the war until he was almost dead. Um.” Bucky and Steve stared at her wide eyed.

“Basically, we can’t show any exhibit without some sort of permission from a source. Thanks to you, Mr Rogers, we had enough to publish our current pieces. However the ones of LGBT members of military have a whole different set of rules which is very _very_ frustrating for us.”

“You’ve been scared to put them up?” Steve guessed. The curator shook her head.

“Not me personally. I’ve been waiting a long time for someone to point it out, some pieces we have our simply stunning, but basically a lot of old traditionalists didn’t want the exhibit to change 'drastically’.”

“So … does this mean they can go up?”

“Yes! Yes, whilst you’re here you can give that 'express permission’ I was talking about.” She pushed back on her chair to make a leap for a filing cabinet. Bucky had moved his hand out to hold onto Steve’s arm at some point and quickly shifted it away. Steve made a small noise of protest, reaching out in a clear offer to hold his hand. Bucky glanced at the curator then back to Steve’s small smile. It said she wasn’t going to mind. He slid their hands together, squeezing gently, happy as he watched her settle back into her seat.

“Just sign here and here, thank you.”

Steve signed with a flourish and a tiny smiley face, and so did Bucky. She glance down at their hands then right into Barnes eyes. “From the bottom of my heart, thank you for coming to see me gentlemen. Hopefully this makes a big change in historical accuracy, not only here but across the states.”

Steve’s grinning. “You give a good speech.”

She shrugs, but the slight flush proves she’s obviously pleased. “You kinda get the hang of it when you can hear patriotic music and rousing Captain America speeches from two floors down.” Steve lets out a real laugh, reaching out to shake her hand stepping back so Bucky can do the same.

“Thank you a lot, Mrs Tuang. We appreciate it.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” She waves them out of her office, and they go with their hands tangled and smiles on their faces.

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@steverogers**
> 
> _Check out the new exhibit at the Smithsonian!_
> 
> (Image attached)

*

**CAPTAINSPOTTING.COM/chatroom/open**

**cspttr:** did everyone see what I saw???

 **bckbrns:** cap directly linking everyone to the improved smithsonian exhibit, now featuring beautiful letters and sketches from and of gay men? Yes. Yes I did.

 **greengaze:** im in shock honestly

 **bckbrns:** why?

 **greengaze:** not by the content but the fact it got approved. i wouldve thought the curator cut everything queer related out on purpose.

 **cspttr:** so the question is who approved it??

 **greengaze:** exactly

 **bckbrns:** maybe they didnt put it in out of respect for Cap or smth?

 **cspttr:** did they have the material all along??????

 **greengaze:** from what i hear, they did. they tried to cover up that it was 'new’ stuff but i doubt it.

 **cspttr:** repressed yet again

 **greengaze:** ikr :/

 **bckbrns:** i actually havent been yet (guiltyface) i know they added one to the letters but thats about it

 **cspttr:** oooh hold on i can link u to the smithsonian home page

 **greengaze:** haha you can look at it whilst we discuss theorises about how it was approved

 **cspttr:** my moneys on bribery lol

 **cspttr:** heres the link: [www.smisthonian.com/exhibit/captain-america/updated](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.smisthonian.com%2Fexhibit%2Fcaptain-america%2Fupdated&t=ZGVmMmFmMDYxZTE0NjUwNzg5OTgzZWY2ZDE1MmViM2Q1ZDhmNTU1YSxRYkNVUGE5Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AmsOi8bW0JMljCsjoiMYlPQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Flustushomos.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F141865816246%2Fbuckysteve-social-media-fic-summary-bucky-finds&m=1)

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **SMISTHONIAN.COM**
> 
> Our museum has recently curated forty more pieces to add to our exhibit! Warning: the exhibit does contain R rated material, and is not suitable for minors without responsible supervision.
> 
> New pieces added:
> 
> \- Drawings sent from Steve Rogers to James Buchanan Barnes in the war
> 
> \- Drawings a soldier, O'Farrely, made of his partner, O'Brien
> 
> \- Letters from and to Max and his 'sweetheart’ Louise
> 
> \- Letters from and to various members of the WAAC
> 
> All pieces were given with express permission.

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@ steverogers**
> 
> _A beautiful day!_
> 
> (Image attached - PrideParade.jpg)

> **@ steverogers**
> 
> _Love of my life_
> 
> (Image attached)

**greengaze:** i cant even …. he took a selfie with a coffee cup and sgt barnes in the background holding his own i cantttt

 **bckbrns:** the caption says 'StarBuck(y)s’

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@ steverogers**
> 
> _the second love of my life_
> 
> (Image attached)

**bckbrns** : so does he mean bucky, the balcony or the new york sky line????

 **greengaze** : damit rogers!

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@ steverogers**
> 
> _some of the lovely people I met today_
> 
> (Image attached)

**cspttr:** hes… what is happening

 **bckbrns** : image wont load on mobile!!

 **cspttr** : hes at another pride parade with sam wilson and some members of the agender community…

 **bckbrns** : and????

 **cspttr** : someone is cut out, but whoever they are they’re holding his hand

 **bckbrns** : wHAT *dies*

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@ steverogers**
> 
> _I hate mistletoe :(_
> 
> (Image attached)

**greengaze:** OH MY GOODNESS WOW

 **cspttr:** well, all my polyamarous avengers dreams just came true

 **bckbrns** : new pic im guessing? whats it this time?

 **greengaze:** WHERE TO BEGIN

 **greengaze:** its a montage of all the avengers (including sam and bucky!!) kissing steve on the cheek. he looks so pissed bless him but omggg

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@ steverogers**
> 
> _the right kind of education is important. please help support this charity and their cause!_

**cspttr:** hes linked it to safe sex for all including lgbt members???

 **greengaze:** idk where super into lgbt cap came from but i am HERE for it

 **cspttr:** whats the bet he’ll either come out or announce hes dating someone lol

 **greengaze:** im just honestly glad hes showing so much support and making issues to visible to the public, it doesnt matter what he identifies as

 **cspttr** : … but hes totally dating someone right? theres been so many pictures of him holding hands with someone cut SO CAREFULLYY out of the picture its making me so jumpy lol

 **greengaze** : yes!!! its so strange theyre all cut just so you cant see who he’s with

 **greengaze:** whoever it is i hope they’re happy together :)

 **cspttr:** how can u not be happy with captain freaking america as a boyfriend hed be the best

 **greengaze:** no arguing there

*

There’s a sound of heels on the oak floor, and Steve just has time to switch of the coffee machine before turning round to see his uninvited guest. Pepper steps round the corner towards him, with the newspaper out in front of her. Tony was hot on her heels. The image disturbed Steve enough that he left his coffee on the counter.

“You did it. You finally made front page.” Steve blinked owlishly at her.

“I… wasn’t trying to?”

“Look, I just want to say that I _told you so Pepper_ , also that I’m totally supportive of any identities, but mainly that I _told_ you so!” Tony shouted all in a rush, like he couldn’t hold it in. Steve glared evenly at Tony who opened his mouth again, only to be greeted to Peppers elbow to his ribs. Steve really _really_ didn’t want to see what was on the front page. He and Bucky had been careful, with everything, making sure it drew attention to the issues and not to them personally too much.

He peeked at the title and burst out laughing. His laughing caught Bucky’s attention five rooms away. He wandered out, rubbing his eyes of sleep in sweatpants to see Steve holding his stomach cracking up.

“The hell’s up with you?” Steve ran over to him, handing Bucky the paper and collapsing with mirthless laughter into Bucky’s shoulder. Doubtfully, Bucky unfolded the paper to stare at the headline:

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: GAY?**

“Oh my _God_.”

“I know, Buck!” Bucky stood there frozen skimming over the article. He had to nudge Steve away when he finally realised that Tony and Pepper were staring at them like they’d gone crazy. Maybe they had.

“After all we did…” Steve trailed off, sobering up slightly. “And they used the same damn headline from seven months ago.”

“Excuse me for the totally not hip eighty year olds in the room, mind translating?” Tony butted in his eyes wide confused. Steve and Bucky shared a glance.

“It’s-” Steve started hesitantly. He didn’t really want to do this in his pjamas at 10 in the morning. Bucky saved him by interrupting.

“Pepper, can we get a press conference?”

“Oh.. um, yes, of course. Anyone you don’t want to be there?”

“That asshole who doubted Steves authority on a mission.”

“You still on about that?” Steve grinned.

“Damn right I am.”

*

**PRESS CONFERENCE**

Pepper introduces herself, then him and Steve and then they’re on stage with questions hitting them like bullet fire.

“Can you explain you’re current involvement with-”

“Are you aware your actions-”

“Are you and Mr Barnes in a -”

Steve raises a hand and waits for them to settle before he starts to talk.

“As you are aware, Agent Barnes and myself have been active in many communties at the moment. A few of these include some of the queer communities.” Bucky sees a few people jump out at them with questions, but waves them away.

“We have attended events to show our support for the communities, and as to bring visibility to them. It was definetly not in our interest to bring attention to ourselves over the issues we were attempting to display.” Steve huffs just loud enough for Bucky to hear. “It was our honest intent to show and hopefully prompt the media into exploring the issues facing queer communities in society today. We had wanted to make front page news, but for the right reasons.” He seems to draw himself up into a commanding stance, glaring down all the microphones, cameras and reporters and in that moment he was so much the boy from brooklyn Bucky wanted to tackle him right there. Instead he whirred his arm, prompting Steve to finish his piece so they can answer questions and leave. Even after a few of these conferences it was still making him antsy to be in a room of reporters.

“We thought, rather stupidly, that media would be more interested in the cause we were fighting for than the speculation of our sexualities. Or, more recently, my own.” Bucky watched gleefully as some reporters physically cowed from such a direct critisism. _Good_.

“We can now take questions.” He nodded towards Pepper to start choosing.

“How did you decide which communities to root for?”

“It wasn’t flipping a coin or rolling a dice. We looked at communities that seemed to face the most misunderstanding or discrimination and worked from there.”

“Have you asked other Avengers to support your cause?”

“Yes and many have agreed. There are lots of charity baskets and such sent from our Avenger offices, to go to homeless shelters. They often include shelters for those kicked out for their identity.”

“Do you think you are excluding other communities to focus purely on LGBT ones?”

“No. We are here today to talk about queer communities, but as I’ve said before, we have been invited to other rallies from different communities.”

“Does Mr Barnes have anything to add to this?” Bucky froze. He was there to keep Steve safe not to answer questions. Realising they were waiting on his reply, he shifted his chair. Stalling. Collecting his thoughts.

“Yea.” He said slowly, a half-answer forming in his head. He never really talked at these. Maybe it was time he started. “Yea, I do.” He glanced at Steve who air squeezed his hand in support. Bucky returned it silently.

“When Steve was defrosted, he didn’t get told about marriage equality but he got told about Starbucks and IPhones.” He heard a few chuckles out in the audience, cos yea it was hilarious just not how they were thinking.

“We went to the Smithsonian and saw drawings and letters between men and women, not the letters between men and men in the war. Yea, they existed. I heard about the AIDS crisis and the tragic death of Alan Turing that night.” He leant back to try and compose himself. He knew his jaw was locking up, and wouldn’t it be fucking priceless if after years of Hydra not letting him talk he couldn’t finish more than three goddamn sentences in public. The whisper of fabric next to him let him know Steve was staring at him. He could leave right now and no one would question him. He bit his lip. No, he needed to say this.

“I’ve heard great things too. About Marsha Johnson kicking off Stonewall, the Pride parades all that. Yet in the films we watched, it was all about gay men being unhappy in their situation. Like its unfortunate for queer people that hey, this is it for you. It’s not like that. There’s life and colours and variety and people need to see that, not just believe the generic 'The Gays Are Sad’ line told by pretty much every story teller to date.” He takes a drink of water. He’d never said this much before and he could feel the strain it was taking on him. Time to wrap it up.

“Steve and I do this on the side of saving the world. Members of the Avengers take part in helping our campaigning for charities after finishing their day jobs. I guess what I’m saying, is that the queer community exists outside of Pride parades and occasional gossip magazines. We- They’re here, they’re alive and they need to know that their problems are valid and that someone out there is listening. It just so happens its two super soldier with enhanced hearing and media coverage. We’re doing our part to make it easier to talk about these issues, please make your articles about those issues and not over whether we’re banging Tony Stark. Spoiler: we’re not.”

Bucky jolted back from the mic to a round of applause and felt vaguely concerned he was shaking so bad he didn’t even hear it. He needed to be off this stage thirty minutes ago, and he had no idea how long Steve had been looking so softly at him. Sorry Pepper, he thought, pushing out of his chair to get backstage and have a fucking nap.

“No more questions.”

*

**CAPSPOTTING/chatroom/open**

**greengaze:** im smiling so hard right now

 **vee:** same!!

 **bckbrns:** someone needs to gif when buck drinks water cos 1. its hot 2. its a perf reaction for being savage

 **cspttr:** just thinking the same lol

 **greengaze:** they addressed all those important points i was hoping they would im just ///

 **vee:** did anyone count how long cap was staring at bucky for?

 **bckbrns:** 8 full minutes

 **vee:** e i g h t

 **cspttr** : it defeats the point of why steve was there to focus on his sexuality but goddamn if he didnt even /blink/ when sgt was talking

 **vee:** e i g h t  minutes leave me here o my goodness

 **greengaze:** steve always had a way with the press that cut down on bullshit but i just really wasnt expecting bucky too as well, especially after his thing with that asshole reporter lol

 **vee:** oh my god

 **greengaze:** what?

 **vee:** OH MY GOD. THE AGENT WAS BUCKY.

 **bckbrns:** what????

 **vee:** yea omg on the other forum we all thought it was a girl cap was carrying cos sarge never really denied it but that was bcos HE was the one being carried

 **greengaze:** well im going to stare at that picture forever

 **bckbrns:** it makes so much sense omg

 **greengaze:** sorry i still cant stop freaking out over these interviews they just keep coming

 **vee** : dw not many people will be

 **vee:** its the most buckys said for a long time… probably forever

 **greengaze:** its also unfortunately some of the best coverage we have on any lgbt issues at the moment

 **greengaze:** its amazing that two guys from 70 years ago who have had terrible things done to them understand this better than some politicians

 **vee:** amen

 **cspttr** : i dont want to read too much into it but did u hear the slip?

 **bckbrns:** he said we instead of they

 **vee:** it could mean anything tho

 **cspttr:** … really?

 **vee:** maybe idk

 **cspttr:** my bet is that caps either dating barnes by now or hes got a side partner hes so damn sneaky with

 **bckbrns:** backing u up with the bucky bet

 **vee:** idk …. they dont seem all that togetherish to me?

 **vee:** dont get me wrong if they were together it would make so much sense

 **vee** : but they keep pulling away from each other like the little hand grasps they did at each other

 **bckbrns:** yea wtf was that? joint hand spasms?

 **cspttr:** v v common in the rare species of Oldist Soldierists

 **vee:** i think they were making to hold hands? it could b some old brooklyn code who knows

 **greengaze:** THEY WANTED TO HOLD HANDS IM CRYING

*

**3 MONTHS LATER**

“Do y'think we can get a break now?” Bucky asked, glancing over Steve’s shoulder at the headline whilst he struggled through Steve’s apartment door with their weekly shopping. For two super soldiers, they pretty much brought the entire shop. Steve laughed heading towards the kitchen, Bucky shuffled the bags so he could follow. “Thanks for the help with the bags, asshole.”

“No problem.” Steve grinned, turning the paper around so Bucky could read the headline:

**CHARITY TEACHES SAFE SEX FOR ALL IN LOCAL SCHOOLS**

“ _YES_!” Bucky whooped, flinging his arms around Steve who laughed happily and hugged him back. Bucky turned so he was still in Steve’s arms but could skim the article. It seemed to have done its’ research on the subject and, God yes, this is what he wanted to see when they started this mess “Steve…it’s perfect.” He read over the title over and over again, smiling wider every time. His ears pricked when he realised how quiet Steve was.

“Stevie? Whats up?” Steve bit his lip.

“I think I’m ready.” Concerned, Bucky laughed and pointed towards the neck high pile mess near the sink. “What, to do the dishes? ‘Bout damn time.” Bucky felt a gush of air against his neck when Steve snorted.

“Please, like you do them either.”

“I’ve done them before!”

“Once! Anyway, not the point.” He took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready to tell them.”

“Yea?”

“Yea. I … not an interview, just something small? So it doesn’t get blown out of proportion? Does that sound OK?” Steve looked flustered and panicky. Bucky smiled gently. This would be a good thing, but not at the cost of Steve’s comfort. He deserved that much if not anything else. “If you think you can, I’ll be right behind you.”

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@ steverogers**
> 
> (Two images attached)

*

**CAPTAINSPOTTING/chat/open**

**bckbrns:** WOAH OK

 **cspttr:** I KNEW ITTTT LOL

 **vee:** oh myyy

 **greengaze:** please dont tell me its new pics

 **vee:** yup

 **bckbrns:** u need to see them omg

 **greengaze:** im at my aunts so i cant :(

 **vee:** this is like the eightiest pride he’s been to in two month

 **cspttr:** i didnt even know that many existed

 **vee** : hes finally bringing attention to the bi community

 **bckbrns:** its like the only one he hadnt done yet lol

 **bckbrns:** i cant get over the fact that they both have the little flags on their cheeks

 **greengaze:** both of them? flags?

 **bckbrns:** yea!! cap and bucky have the bi flags on their cheeks

 **bckbrns:** and well

 **bckbrns:** buck has some on his lips too

 **vee:** omg you just reminded me! did anyone find the video of bucky kissing caps cheek??

 **greengaze:** WHAT

 **bckbrns:** yesss here it is tumblr.com/cap-bucky-cheek-kiss

 **greengaze:** WAIT WHAT

 **greengaze:** is it like an official video?

 **cspttr:** nah its them at the parade and someone was filming a magician there (the girl doing the tricks was pretty cool ngl) and in the background cap and buck were there

 **bckbrns:** sarge just leans over to give cap a peck on the cheek

 **bckbrns:** adorable

 **vee:** caps blushing afterwardsss im dead

 **bckbrns:** and he shoves bucky away haha

 **cspttr:** his smiles going to kill me I swear

 **greengaze:** the one day i dont have internet and this happens whyy

 **cspttr:** … anyone going to change their bets on cap/barnes being a couple yet??

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old piece I wrote a while back and it was going to be part of a MUCH larger series. If anyone would be interested in that series please let me know! :)
> 
> Hope you have a good day and thank you for reading~


End file.
